Looking At You
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: Compared to his daily routine a few years ago, it was nothing compared to what he was doing right now. If someone told his past self about what he would be doing right now, Victor bet Mama Katsuki's special Pork Cutlet Bowl that his past self would extremely be jealous of him.


**Hey, this is my first time in writing a Victuuri fanfic so I hope this one goes well. I do hope that you guys like it!**

 **Do enjoy!**

:::::

[Looking At You]

:::::

Victor looked up. His beautiful cyan coloured orbs shine like a gem as his eyes drifted towards the dark sky with thousands of stars hanging on it.

As he wondered back at what was happening today, his hand unconsciously patting the crown of his lover head as the said male was soundly asleep on the legendary figure skater's laps. The silvenette figure skater can't help but let out a fond smile.

Compared to his daily routine a few years ago, it was nothing compared to what he was doing right now. If someone told his past self about what he would be doing right now, Victor bet Mama Katsuki's special Pork Cutlet Bowl that his past self would extremely be jealous of him.

In the past, his routine only consist of practising, annoying Yakov, teasing Yurio and gossiping with Mila once in a while and winning gold in each of his competition. At the end of the day, he will come home to a lonely house with only Makkachin as the companion.

At one time, Victor had said to himself that he will get used to it and it won't affect anything at all. It was a simple routine.

Yet, over time, the feeling of facing the same things overwhelms him and Victor got tired of it.

So, one night, Victor looked out of his window and watched the endless abyss that was the sky and thought, _'Let me out of this repetitive routine,'_ and he ignored the taunting voice inside of his head whispering, _'You'll never get out of this cycle! **Never** ~!'_

Oh, but Fate and Destiny are Victor's fan and Lady Luck is very fond of him.

So of course they answered Victor silent plea and begin to take actions to get Victor out of his repetitive routine when the silvernette figure skater enter his fourth Grand Prix Final.

The one that made that cracks came in the form of the number one Japanese figure skater, Yuuri Katsuki.

Victor was instantly tripped into the hold of Love upon seeing the beautiful fallen angel (because no human can be that gorgeous and beautiful, that Japanese skater clearly was an angel got thrown out of heaven).

His breath got taken away when his angel started the battle of break dance with Yurio then sexily pole dance (damn those thighs!) with Chris and being Victor, he don't want to be left behind. He too wants to have fun!

Offering his hand for Yuuri to take, they dance without a care in the world and Victor vaguely noted the various types of dances they played to. He must say that that night was the most fun he had in a while.

Let's just say that when the sentence of, _'Victor~, be my coach!'_ left that kissable lips of one Yuuri Katsuki, the legendary figure skater had safely being wrapped around the thumbs of said Japanese figure skater.

And Victor realised that it was the sign of breaking his mundane routine and of course he would grabbed it. No way would he let it go away.

He immediately books a flight to Japan when he seen the video of his love (yes, Love, Victor had fallen that hard) skated his routine. You didn't know how badly that world top figure skater rolled around his bed and fan boy-ed. Makkachin only titled his head and barked happily seeing his master that happy.

As you know, the rest are history!

"Mmnn…" A disgruntled voice snapped Victor out of his reminiscence and he tore his gaze away from the stars and onto the figure that was sleeping on his laps. He let out a small smile.

"Awake now, my Sleeping Prince," Victor whispered.

His Katsudon stirred awake upon hearing his voice and it take a few seconds for Yuuri to push back his sleepiness before turning to gaze at the smiling Victor.

"Mnn, Victor? What time is it?" Yuuri asked. He noted just how dark their surrounding was compared to what he remembered before he fall asleep.

"Its 11PM, Yuuri~," Victor answered and Yuuri was shocked to hear the time. He was almost jolted upwards in haste but his lover's hands were fast to hold him in his place.

Shaking his head a little, Victor reprimanded softly, "Don't wake up so suddenly Yuuri or you'll lost your balance and got dizzy."

"O-oh, un. You're right. Sorry." At Yuuri's blushing face, Victor chuckled before he bend down to left a kiss on the crown of his lover silky black hair.

They are lover now and they have known each other like the back of their hands and Victor secretly thought that maybe they are soul mate because of how his gorgeous lover fit so perfectly in his arms and also in his life.

So of course Victor also know the unvoiced question Yuuri was asking him with only staring into that captivating honey coloured orbs of his.

"You're asleep for only an hour and a half. You looked tired so I let you be. Did I went too harsh on today's practice?" There are tint of worry in Victor's voice.

Yuuri shook his head at Victor's question.

"No, you're not. It was just a long day today and the night air makes me sleepy." Yuuri looked around the now empty park.

After dinner, Yuuri asked Victor to have a night walk and they had come to the park. It was almost like a routine for them to have a walk at night after dinner now.

Finding a bench to seat, they sat there and just started talking about everything and nothing at all.

Yuuri didn't know when he fell asleep but he was glad that both of them had wares thick coats. The air felt colder than usual.

"Hey, love…" blushing at the nickname, Yuuri sat up and looked towards Victor who again, looking at the stars. Yuuri 'hmm-ed' as a sign that he was all ears just as he made himself comfortable beside Victor.

There was silent between them for a while but they are fine with it.

Victor looked away from the sea of stars and turned towards Yuuri and cupped his face as he rests their forehead together.

He had made his mind.

 _'Yes, without you, I will maybe still be stuck in that endless cycle of unhappy life. Thank you, for saving me, my angel.'_

With a big smile, Victor happily kissed Yuuri and the Japanese man only laughed at Victor's action. Too used to all the sudden kiss by now. And Yuuri kissed back passionately.

 _"Thank you for crashing into my life. I love you, Yuuri Katsuki."_

-X-

[End]

 **Please leave me a review on the way out, alright? Thank you for reading!**

 **Cross posted from YOI!Amino**

-SKY-


End file.
